Don't Go
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Penny is leaving to go back to Nebraska after her and Raj's night together but how will Leonard take it? Lenny one-shot


_**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of these characters! Please read and review.**_

Don't Go.

Imagine Penny hadn't got the call from her agent telling her she had for the hemeroid commercial and Leonard hadn't stood up to talk to her.

"It's time for me to move back to Nebraska." Penny told Raj, Howard, Sheldon and Leonard.

Leonard's face dropped, just like it had when she walked out of his bedroom with Raj. He was losing Penny... He couldn't lose Penny.

With that she turned and walked out of the door.

A few seconds later Leonard followed her. He opened his door and shut it behind him, she was stood with her key in her door. She turned to face him. Leonard walked over to her and, as she took a step forward, he took both her hands in his.

"Don't go" Leonard pleaded.

"Leonard, I-"

"Penny please, don't go, you don't have to do this!"

"You'll be fine, you've got Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Priya! You don't need me anymore Leonard. You're going to have children with her and get married to her and you'll forget all about me." Penny turned to face her apartment and took a deep breath letting go of his hands.

Leonard sighed heavily. "She's moving back to India." He confessed.

"What?" Penny asked turning back round to face him.

Leonard slid down the wall next the elevator (the side closest to Penny's apartment). Tears dropped from his eyes. His knees were towards his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"That's not even why I'm crying you know... I'm glad it's over with me and Priya! I'm crying because you're leaving, because you're leaving me. I can't lose you again Penny, I just can't go through that again."

Penny sat down next to Leonard and stayed silent. He looked into her eyes with tears still pouring out of his, his hand reached up to Penny's face with his hands on her jaw line and his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Every night, when I was in bed with Priya, a little piece of me always wished it was you I was with, in the morning for a few seconds, before I opened my eyes, I was happy because I thought it was you who I was laid next to me. But then I saw it was her and a bit of me broke every time. Then thinking about you in your bed with other men, them holding you, touching you, kissing you. Not treating you how you should be treated! Not making you a cup of coffee in the morning and leaving before they even had breakfast. Penny, none of them treated you how I treated you, how I would treat you!"

"And you thought it was easy for me? Knowing you was in bed with someone who was more perfect for you than me?! Leonard how could I compete? She's beautiful, intelligent and funny. I would think about you in bed with her, thinking it should be me you were holding, me who was kissing your neck, me who was holding your hand. Knowing she didn't love you when I did. Leonard it should of been me!"

Leonard looked away from the floor and up at Penny "You loved me?" He asked.

"I never stopped."

"Penny you can't leave, I'd be nothing without you."

"I thought going away was the best option, what I did with Raj was horrible. I wasn't thinking about anyone else but myself, I was just depressed because I heard you were going to meet Priya's parents. But you know I didn't have sex with him, Right?"

"I know."

"Im sorry Leonard, I'm sorry I've hurt you again."

"You know, Priya didn't hold me like you did, like when I was upset you'd cuddle me but she didn't, she just wanted me to hold her. She didn't care about me, she just cared about herself."

Penny grabbed Leonard's hand gesturing for him to stand up, "Come on..." She commanded whilst dragging him into her apartment.

"What?"

"You're upset so I'm going to hold you, like you always wanted."

When they entered Penny's room she took off her top and pants so she was stood in her bra and knickers, and Leonard stripped off to his boxers. When he took his tee off he handed it to Penny and she pulled it over her body. It was like they both knew what each other was thinking.

Penny was thinking: 'I really want to wear his t-shirt.'

Leonard was thinking: 'I really. want her to wear my t-shirt.'

They climbed into bed and Penny put her arm around Leonard snuggling him into her body with his head resting on her chest. Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's back.

"I've missed you Leonard..."

"I've missed you too Penny..."

"Every night when I was in bed, alone, without you, missing you..." Penny opened her top draw to her left and pulled out one of Leonard's periodic table t-shirts... "I would wear this, it still smells of you." Penny inhaled the scent of the t-shirt.

Leonard looked up and smiled, he took hold of the shirt and whispered "I've been looking for his for ages, how long have you had it?"

"Since the day we broke up, you left it here the night you told me you loved me."

"I can't believe you kept this, that is so sweet, have you washed it?"

"Not once, I didn't want it not smelling of you anymore!"

"You like wearing my t-shirts?" Leonard asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah! They're perfect, not too big but just right."

"Well how about this... You keep the one you're wearing now and I'll take this one, and once a month I'll swap it so it's not the same one all the time?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, and then where ever I am I will always be with you. I'll spray it with extra cologne just for you." Leonard told her with a smile.

This time it was Penny in floods of tears, Leonard changed positions with her so it was her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach.

"Leonard, I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you last time... I was just scared."

"It's ok, shh, everything's better now. Look where we are, we're back here."

"Did you break up with Priya?"

"Yeah, well in the end she was the one that said it's over, but i don't mind. I'd rather be here, with you."

"I love you Leonard..."

"I love you Penny..."

With that they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
